I don't Care anymore
by 2AwEsOmE4yA
Summary: What if Sakura had a secret that no one know? what will she do when Sasuke returns with Karin? Will sakure become the old fangirl she was before Sasuke left, or will she stay the same determined women she is now? Karin is loved/hated in this story. not meant for Karin lovers or fans. T because of curses.


I don't Care Anymore!

_**FOUR **_old hags fall into a hole and gigantic fish ate them. Then the fish had pooped them out. But the hags were still alive. But covers in fish crap. But than a lobster snapped them in half.

The end.

JK.

_**FOUR**_ figures walk though the village gates one girl three boys. One was a red head with black glass. She wore a lavender shirt that split down from her belly button down and black shorts that were mid-thigh. Half her hair was short and all fucked up and the other side is straight and long.

One of the dudes had white hair and fucking sharp ass teeth. He has a bid sword on his back. He had on a purple shirt without sleeves and white shorts. His shoes are traditional ninja shoes but a dark purple and his socks (I know right what the fuck is he wearing socks for), go up to where his shorts ends. Oh there black too.

The next dude has orange hair and eyes. Weird says the chick with pink hair. He has a normal lavender shirt on, with light very light green shorts. And has what looks like a curse mark on his neck. Damn that snake pedophile. Any way this dude has a calm look on his face.

The next was a dude that I knew to well and I never will miss him. He is the reason that I was weak. But he wasn't the reason that I'm stronger. I'm strong because I didn't want to watch their backs anymore I wanted to become stronger. And I did in the end because with all my spare time it went to studying Justus old new wide awesome dumb d-rank to s-rank so in the end I was the winner.

I wasn't even trying to stop Sasuke. I wanted to tell him about my training so if he wanted we could have trained together but than I couldn't surprise them about me being stronger. Let me explain to you want did happened.

Flash back

_**I was walk to the training grounds to train but then I sensed Sasuke's chakra one of my new abilities I got from training by myself. I just noticed he was at the village gate about to leave. "Sasuke, where are you going? Did you finally get that solo mission that you wanted? IF so good luck!" I said with a fake smile.**_

"_**Hn. Your annoying so just leave you can't stop me your to weak." That chicken assed haired boy said. "What are you talking about, Sasuke? Are you leaving? You can't go Naruto needs you so does kakashi, and don't forget all your fan girls with out you they have no meaning. Well until they find a new person to stalk." I said whispering the last one to myself.**_

_**Hn. Go away." And with that the dam bastard had the guts to **__**try**__** knock me out. But he whispered "Thank you" before he thought I was knocked out but using my chakra I made a shield on my neck to stop him from pressing my pressure point.**_

"_**You know that's the must I ever heard you say before?" I said shocking him. "Hn." Was all he managed to say before he recovered from his shock?**_

_**He then trys again and me being tired of this just lets him. And that is how Sasuke left.**_

Flash Back Over

"So sasu-teme is this your new team?" Naruto asked looking at the new people. Frowning when he saw what Karin was wearing. "Don't worry it doesn't make you gay if don't like what Karin is wearing. I don't like what she's wearing either though my thoughts don't count because I'm a girl and I like dudes. But if I was a guy I wouldn't have went gay when I say Karin." I say know how to piss this girl/sluty chick off.

It's a skill you get after being a fan girl. You learn just how to push some ones buttons. You could almost see the stream come from her ears her face was completely red. From either embarrassment or anger. I could see her glance shyly at Sasuke every now and then to see what he thought of her.

She was like me before I started my secret training. "Shut up you pinked hair bitch. You're probably just jealous of my beauty. Besides your probably as flat as a board under that cloak of yours." Karin said probably think I would cry or try to attack her. I would before Sasuke left but I'm stronger now so I just said. "You suck at come backs I mean 'Pink haired bitch' is that the best you could come up with. And if you're so damn focused on see what I do look like fine take a look." I said.

I then drop my cloak to show what I truly look like. I have DD breasts, a curvy figure any girl would kill to have, a flat tummy, well shaped legs and arms that are muscle but don't show how much power I truly hold.

But that's beside the point. They were staring at me. Not the just quickly secretly stare but the one that everyone can see it. They were staring at me like I was chicken. And frankly I don't like the feeling. I wonder if that what chicken teme feels all the time with his fan girl.

"Stop your fucking staring. Kami I mean come on I'm not chicken, so you can't eat me. Besides wouldn't Sasuke-teme be eating his own kind then?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "_**Growl." **_Sasuke Growled at me. He did not just fucking growl at me.

I grab my kunais and aim one at Sasuke secretly so no one knows. The wind blows so I grab my jacket to make them think I'm cold. There so dam dumb to really notice what I'm really doing. So I summon my puppets about a mile away from where we are right now. I then let the kunai go so it cut Sasuke's left check. Hope it leaves a dam scare.

"WTF" he says. I bet he would like to. I control the puppets to come to us to look like they were going to attack us. I use a justu I created to let the previous soul of the body take control. So instead of attacking Sasuke they went to attack Karin. Fuck I just had to summon the fallen angel Suki.

I have no control over them and if I don't act fast Karin is good as dead. My body acts on it's own to protect the weak. So to say it simply I just jump in the way of the sword. SLICHK you could hear my skin being torn hit bone going though it and coming out my other side.

"Sakura" I hear someone shout, before I passed out.


End file.
